


As Long As There Are Stars Above You

by cavlarycaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy and Max actually get along a little bit AU, Billy's a bit starry eyed, Billy's mom drives a pick up truck because we love that for her, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavlarycaptain/pseuds/cavlarycaptain
Summary: “My mom always loved the sight of the stars,” Billy says while looking up at the night sky. He’s sitting on the hood of his Camaro, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. Steve is sitting right next to him, thinking about how beautiful Billy looks in the moonlight glow.





	As Long As There Are Stars Above You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [God Only Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWPo5SC3zik) by the Beach Boys

“My mom always loved the sight of the stars,” Billy says while looking up at the night sky. He’s sitting on the hood of his Camaro, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. Steve is sitting right next to him, thinking about how beautiful Billy looks in the moonlight glow. 

“When I was younger, I thought they held some type of magic power.” Billy continues. It’s one of those nights where Billy talks and Steve just listens. “Being the only thing to make my mom smile after dealing with my dad, they _had_ to be magic.” Billy lets out a sigh that sounds like a bitter laugh.

“We would drive until mom finally found the perfect spot to stargaze. We would lay a blanket down in the bed of her pick up truck and just stare at the stars for what felt like hours. Eventually I would fall asleep, mom would drive us back and I would wake up to the sounds of them fighting yet again.” Billy throws his cigarette on the ground and stomps it out, crushing it as if he has a vendetta against it. Steve sits up, still not saying a word. 

“When we moved to the city; it got harder to see the stars, and my dad became harder for her to handle.” Billy says, no longer looking at the stars, but looking into the distance; it’s like he’s looking for the answer to a question he’s been too afraid to ask. “The day she left was followed by one of the darkest nights. A storm rolled in and did nothing but cover the night sky with dark clouds. I didn’t even have the stars to keep me company.” 

Steve hears Billy’s voice break near the end of his sentence and he pulls Billy in to a hug. Billy fights it at first, saying, “I’m fine, I’m fine” but they both that’s a lie. Steve continues to hold him, deciding to let the overwhelming sound of silence speak the words he can't. 

—— 

They pull in to Billy’s drive way, and Billy raids the fridge looking for any type of food he can find. While Billy’s busy rummaging through his fridge, Steve excuses himself to the bathroom. While he’s walking back to the kitchen, he stops by Billy’s room; a photo on Billy’s dresser catches his attention. 

Steve looks at the photo, it’s the only thing on his dresser that hasn’t collected dust. Within the wooden frame is a picture of a much younger Billy and his mom. He looks at Billy’s mom and notes her curly dirty blonde hair that perfectly frames her face, her crystal blue eyes and pouty lips. Steve hates to be cliche but he sees where Billy gets his looks from. 

Steve’s gaze turns to Billy and he sees that Billy’s wearing a smile that _he’s_ only seen Billy wear once. A smile that looks bred from genuine happiness and actually reaches his eyes. He  would give anything to see that smile again. 

Steve buys tickets to the Hawkins Planetarium the next day.

——- 

Max is sitting outside, tightening the wheels on her skateboard when Steve pulls up in the Billy’s driveway, anxiously awaiting to show Billy their impending plans.

“Hey Max,” Steve greets her with a warm smile. Max stares back at him, head cocked a little to the side. She’s looking at the tickets that are sticking out of Steve’s front pocket. 

“Are you taking Billy on a date?” Max asks and Steve stills. Billy’s always been hesitant to attach to any labels, let alone go on dates. Not that either of them hate the idea of going on dates, per se, but they’ve never felt the need to call them that. 

“Uh yeah, I guess I am,” Steve says. “We’re going to the planetarium. Is that a good idea?” 

“I think that sounds great,”Max says, a small smile gracing her face, “He’d never admit it, but he’s gonna love that. Besides, I think anything you’d do for him would be a good idea to him.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes Steve,” Max says as she stands up and puts her skateboard on the ground, balancing herself on it. “ We talk about you sometimes you know.”   
  
“He ever say anything good?” Steve jokes and Max smiles warmly at him again.

“He talks about you like you put stars in the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me loving the cosmos, the moon and stars too much and wanting to write a little Harringrove drabble about it. I don't know how I feel about this, I kinda like it, but kinda feel like it could be better? I don't know, I might rework it later but right now I think this is the best it's going to be. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think; feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated.


End file.
